lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:SS3Tre
Welcome Hello, Welcome to , Here we provide a User Friendly Expirence and Good Time. We hope you make lot's of edits and help the Wiki. Welcome;) Need Help? Leave a Message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Welcome and Enjoy the Wiki! Pictah A little gift from me. Enjoy! AssassinHood - Let's talk! 06:30, October 13, 2012 (UTC) U need to unblock me on my wiki PLZ!!!!! Mike needs to be blocked. I will be reporting him to Wikia staff immeadeatly I'll unblock you when you apologize for the yaoi picture. RKO (talk) 02:13, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Re: Your character Personally I have nothing against your character, but I believe you should instead have your character use only a Select Few Unique Transformations, as in battle, it is very detrimental to require transforming into several different states in order to access certain powers. If the only different between forms is the Power Boost, then I don't see why all the different Transformations are neccessary. Where the hell are you? Seriously, where the hell are you? Azusa Kitty (talk) 11:58, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Wanna rp fight? meet me in chat for an answer FriezaReturns (talk) 04:50, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Logic It is quite apparent that you, sir, lack logic. One post containing 3 links does not constitute 3 offenses, it would be the equivalent of a guy saying "OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG" in chat, which does not constitute 10 offenses. Please remember to give people a warning next time, and understand the difference between DELIBERATELY breaking the rules and PROVING A POINT. I apologize if you can't tell the difference, because there is seriously nothing to repent about.Geti186 (talk) 03:51, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Wither you ment to or not you still broke the rule 3 times. 2 times is a ban. - Flamedude22 According to your incredibly intelligent reply, I presume my 2nd example miraculously doesn't apply. Why're you ignoring it?Geti186 (talk) 04:26, September 14, 2013 (UTC) HOLY CRAP FLAMEDUDE! Did you just say me adding a CATEGORY (which is a pretty normal thing on this wiki), as evidence of me being him? Your "intelligence" truly knows no bounds.Geti186 (talk) 04:31, September 14, 2013 (UTC) * Tre whenever you are in the clear I'd like to get started on 14th's training to mastering ki and ascending to Zen Saiyan maybe more. ^^ Let me know from you asap. FriezaReturns (talk) 05:52, September 17, 2013 (UTC) YOOOO I don't even know if you're even still on Wikia but I'll just leave this message here lol Sup, Tre. You been gone. Watchu doin in today's world? Doing stuff on other wikis? Tbh a few people have made their returns after I made mine, if you'd like, I bet everyone would be glad if you came back too. Let me tell you, the characters now are just kinda riduculous lol but I guess that be how we enjoy it. But yeah, just wanna know what you been doing and if you'd consider a return. Peace out.